


Partners In Crime

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, also it's really messed up, i mean morgan & reid are murderers in this story keep that in mind, my first attempt at writing smut with morgan/reid please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU with Morgan and Reid as UNSUBS or murderers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this is my first time attempting smut with Morgan and Reid so it might not be the best and it's also kind of gruesome and messed up. If that's not your thing, that's totally okay but you might want to skip this story. I'll have more normal(?) smut coming soon!

His finger trembled against the trigger of the gun, his breathing unsure huffs of air. Reid startled when he felt Morgan touch the small of his back; a gentle comforting gesture telling to do it - finish it. Reid's gaze breaks away from Morgan, falling onto the man sitting on the bed in front of him. He's crying, face wet with tears, and his hands are bound. But he isn't innocent, he's guilty. More than a few accusations of petty crime are on his record, staining it - ruining it.

He deserves death, Reid knows that, but there's still some uncertainty boiling under his skin. His finger won't go down.

"This is my first time," Reid mumbled after a moment, dampening his chapped lips with a flick of his tongue. "I'm nervous."

Morgan flashed a small smile, his hand slipping up and cupping over Reid's. He slowly began applying pressure to the trigger. It clicks but doesn't shoot. Not yet. "Come on, pretty boy," he breathed, voice low and husky, tickling the back of Reid's neck. "Let's do it together on the count of three."

This is, in a way, going to prove their relationship. 

Of all the victims they'd killed it was always Morgan pulling the trigger, finishing it, but now Reid would be just as guilty. There would be no going back, no betraying the other, they would be locked together in sin for life - what they both truly wanted and had been longing for.

Morgan rubs his thumb across Reid's knuckles. He can feel him shaking. "It's gonna be okay," he muttered, pressing a kiss onto the back of his head. Reid knows he can trust him. He's always known and so when he starts counting down he forces away any doubts he previously had.

"One."

He feels Morgan shaking himself, trembling. It isn't out of fear, though, but pure excitement.

"Two."

Reid glanced at the guilty one last time, flashing an almost apologetic smile. It was his own fault he was going to die. He never should've done those things.

"Three."

The gunshot happens so fast, so loud, that as soon as it's over Reid is throwing himself back, covering his ears with a quiet groan. Morgan doesn't move at first, too adsorbed in staring at the bloody limp body, but then he snaps back into reality and he's at his lover's side within seconds. 

"You did good, baby," Morgan whispered, running a hand up and down Reid's side. "Only took one shot."

Reid felt dizzy but he wasn't sure if it was because he just killed a man for the first time or because he could feel Morgan's erection poking into his thigh. He quickly decides it's the second and turns around, slipping his arm around the dark-skinned man's neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss.

It's what gets him off. It's what gets them both off, and it's twisted and sick but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Morgan swiftly begins working at his jeans, undoing his leather belt and - after fumbling for a second or two - his zipper. Without a word, he dropped to his knees and stared up at Reid, eyes already glazed over for what he knew was about to come. "You deserve an awkward," he wet his lips, grasping the base of his partner's cock, "for doing such a good job."

He stifled a moan as he felt Morgan's lips wrap around his cock. Reid tossed his head back, staring up at the ceiling through blurry eyes. Morgan knew exactly what he liked and he never had a problem doing it. His tongue moved knowingly around his cock, paying special attention to the tip.

"Stop - " Reid whimpered before yanking Morgan up and slamming their lips together, loving the taste of himself in Morgan's mouth. It was his own little way of claiming ownership. Their tongues clash together in a fight for dominance that Reid quickly lets Morgan win. He doesn't want to win, he just wants to be pleasured. When they separated, his breathing is uneven - ragged. "Derek, I want you inside me."

Reid gets satisfaction out of the way Morgan tenses at his words, his eyes glistening with lust. "Whatever you want, baby."

They relocate to the nearest wall. Morgan slams Reid up against it and the small act of violence makes Reid shiver with desire. He didn't care how screwed up he was, he just wanted Morgan - now. He arched his back, clawing at the wall with his nails, his ass grinding back against Morgan's still clothed erection.

He grunted at the friction and fingered the loops of his jeans, feverishly yanking them off. 

As soon as he was naked just like his counterpart, he grasped Reid's hips. "You want preparation or - "

It always changed with him, and Morgan was willing to do whatever he wanted. Always had been. Reid thinks for a moment before arching his back again. Morgan grins at the answer and spits in his hand. Today he was too flustered, he just wanted to be connected with him as quickly as possible and Morgan had no problem with that.

He wets his throbbing cock, doing the same for Reid's entrance. It will hurt, they both know that, but Reid doesn't care.

Morgan leans his head on Reid's shoulder, nipping at his earlobe. "Ready?"

Reid doesn't say a word, he just rolls his hips and that's answer enough. Morgan placed a kiss on his neck, gentle and soft, before he slowly moved forward. He entered him, closing his eyes at the warmth that he'd been missing for the past two days, and could barely control himself enough to stop fro a second, allowing for his little lover to get comfortable on his cock.

When he was comfortable, he wiggled his hips and whimpered; a sound Morgan loved more than anything - even gunshots.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he mumbled, drawing his cock out again, pausing for a moment, before thrusting back in. 

This time Reid was filled to the hilt. He pressed his forehead tight against the wall, making marks in the wallpaper with his nails. Morgan moved one hand up his back slowly as he worked in and out, caressing each and every part of Reid he could reach. With his other hand, he reached around, grasping the younger man's erection.

He's like fire he's so hot, throbbing and twitching under his hand. Morgan grins, teasingly running his fingers up and down Reid's cock. When he got an annoyed whimper as a reply, he only grinned wider. They had fallen into a rhythm, slow and steady, just the way they liked it.

"What do you want, baby?" Morgan asked as he gently ran a fingertip over the head of Reid's cock.

Reid groaned, throwing his head back so it rested on Morgan's shoulder. He could smell it all; Morgan's musky cologne, the blood, the sweat, and it only made him want more. He reached behind him weakly, grasping at Morgan's hip as it jerked back and forth knowingly. "I wanna - I wanna kiss you when I finish."

"You're so dirty," Morgan snickered but he does as he wants nevertheless, pulling out so Reid can slowly move around and face his lover. "There we go," Morgan lifted one of his legs up and balanced it on his hip, reentering him with little warning. Reid bit his bottom lip, holding back the cry of pleasure. "Happy now?"

Reid, of course, doesn't reply - he's too distracted. He wraps his arms around Morgan's neck again, panting heavily against his face. Morgan can feel Reid's cock rubbing against his stomach with each thrust, the friction causing him immense pleasure if his expression said anything.

He feels himself nearing sooner than normal - as always after one of their adventures. "Spencer, baby, you close?"

His eyes are cloudy but he nods, cracking a tired smile. "Come inside me, Derek," he leans forward, pressing their foreheads together, "make me yours." With that, he kissed him. It's not quite as animalistic as before, it's simpler - more romantic. Morgan holds back a grin, not wanting to interrupt the kiss, and tangles his fingers up in the boy's messy hair.

With a few last jerks of his hips, Morgan releases inside Reid and grunts. As per usual, Reid quickly follows at the feeling of Morgan's semen inside him. It would be enough to drive him crazy if he wasn't already. He doesn't pull out right away, they stay connected for a second, as Morgan stares into Reid's hazel eyes.

"You'll never leave me," he mumbles, cupping the other's face, running his thumb along Reid's jawline lovingly, "right?"

Reid glanced over the man's shoulder, staring at the limp body on the bed. He stifles a smile and looks back at Morgan, giving him a quick kiss. "I couldn't now even if I wanted," he replied teasingly. He notices the flicker in Morgan's eyes; the distrust. He gives him another kiss. "We're in this together, Derek."

Morgan returns the smile slowly, stroking Reid's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Reid replied.

No matter what, they'd be together forever, and now neither of them ever had to doubt that.


End file.
